Kingdom Of Demons
by DrOwNiNg In EbOnY
Summary: PERMANENT HITUS: Uchiha, Sasuke is one of the last of a rare, and powerful species of demon, and hair to the demon realm, all he needs is a mate and has set his eyes on a certain someone. Enter Uzumaki, Naruto all he wants is a decent cup of ramen…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

Chapter Warning(s): Violence, angst.

Summery: Uchiha, Sasuke is one of the last of a rare, and powerful species of demon, and hair to the demon realm, all he needs is a mate and has set his eyes on a certain someone. Enter Uzumaki, Naruto; all he wants is a decent cup of ramen…

Pairings: Main Sasuke/Naruto…Side Kakashi/Iruka…Shino/Kiba…maybe Garra/Lee and Shika/Neji if it is desired so. I'll take pairing suggestions as well.

I have no beta, so if there are any mistakes that I had missed, you have every right to complain. I'm taking offers on betas, so if anyone is interested look up my email.

†∞†∞†

Wide onyx eye stared at the bloody masses that used to be his parents, painful sobs racking his small fragile body, and large hot tears blinding him and falling down his face like two small rivers.

The child walked over to his mother severed, bloodied head, picking it up with the utmost of care and ran his hand through what was left of her lush ebony hair that had not been cut off when her head was disembodied and cradled it to his tiny chest.

"I'm sorry mommy…I'm sorry I was late, you can stop playing now. I'll be a extra good boy now. You can stop playing now, you can wake up."

The child crawled over to his mother's disfigured body, her head still loving cuddled to his body. He placed her head, once so full of life and always had a kind smile, on her body where it was supposed to be and crawling onto her broken chest.

"Why are you so cold mommy? Why aren't you hugging me back? If I was a bad boy I'm sorry, please wake up…"

He had stopped sobbing, now only crying silently, clutching desperately at his mothers blood caked kimono. He didn't notice the tall figure in the shadows of the room, watching him with cold red eyes.

"I tried putting daddy together, but I couldn't find all of him mommy. Please forgive me, please wake up."

The figure walked out of the shadows, over to the small vulnerable child. "She can't hear you Sasuke."

Sasuke jerked his head up to look up at the dark man, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Onii-chan!" Sasuke cried out, lunging at his older, clutching tight to him. "Mommy wont wake up! You have to wake her up Onii-chan!"

A cruel smirk feel upon the mans lips, making his usually handsome face look twisted, insane, and he let out a dark chuckle.

"Now why would I do that little brother? I'm the one who put her to sleep, as well as father."

Sasuke looked up to his brother in confusion. What was his brother talking about? Itachi let another bone chilling chuckle fall from his full lips, and leaned down to whisper into his little brothers ear.

"I killed them Sasuke. I killed our parents, and oh was it fun. Hearing their screams of terror as I, shattered their fragile bone, mutilated their bodies, and destroyed three minds with forbidden jutsus. I'm just sorry you couldn't see it dear brother."

Sasuke pulled away from his brother's dangerous embrace, staring disbelievingly up at Itachi. How could he! They were his parents; they had always loved Itachi best, treated him like a big person, and supported every little thing he chooses to do. They always loved Itachi. New tears gathered in his large onyx eyes, falling down his plump, childish face.

"Why…?" A simple question.

"Power." A simple question.

Then why did it hurt so much! Sasuke felt like his heart was going to explode, and his head was going to burst. He couldn't think, couldn't breath, could feel, couldn't anything! Just stand, just watch.

Shocked turned into anger. Stupid Itachi! He is a meanie! He wasn't his brother anymore, the one person he had always wanted to be. He clenched his hands into tiny fists, and ran at his brother screaming at the top of his lungs, but his brother quickly evaded his attack, picking him up an throwing him on the wall and closing his large hand around Sasuke's small frail neck.

The smirk that had lingered on Itachi's face had disappeared, replaced by a emotionless mask, as he reached with his other hand into his cloak and bringing out a small vial filled with dark crimson liquid. He opened the top with his mouth and held it up to Sasuke's tightly closed lips, looking him in the eyes with his deadly crimson gaze.

"Open."

Sasuke felt his mouth open against him will as the bitter liquid filled his mouth, and was forced. He distantly remembered the taste as blood from when he poked his finger helping his mother sow.

"Swallow."

Once again, Sasuke was acting on a will that wasn't his as he swallowed the bitter elixcer. Suddenly, pain rippled all through his body, and centered on his back. Oh god, he was on FIRE! His body felt like we was being burned alive, even his insides. It felt like all the air in his body had been pushed out, and he couldn't get any back, couldn't breath. Had the fire burned his lungs?

"It was fathers blood. I had some too, hurts doesn't it Sasuke-kun?"

His only answered a pathetic whimper, then a scream. He let his brother's body drop to the floor, and watched as the child's body curled into a tight ball, trying to close out the pain. His brother's cloths and skin were already drenched in sweat, mixing with the blood from his parents.

Sasuke cried and sobbed loudly between his screams of pain and anguish, which were slowly dying because of his dried and hoarse throat. He felt something trying to rip out from his back, pushing at the skin and bone, and his screaming increased, and two bat like wing burst from his back. He cried with vigor, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself like a shield.

Itachi smiled, "Bet you didn't know that Sasuke, didn't know that we're not human. We're demons, creatures, the devils handy work, you get it. You went through the first stage, now we just have to wait till your wings-"

Itachi suddenly stopped, jerking his head towards the door. Scowling, he got up and walked away from the shaking creature on the floor, but still looking at him with those cold, murderess eyes.

"Looks like we'll have to talk some other time little one."

And he disappeared.

Sasuke, shaking and withering in pain on the cold grand, felt warm, safe, arms wrap around him and lift him up.

_Warm._

That was Sasuke's last thought before everything went black.

†∞†∞†

Sasuke woke up to muffled voices, not understanding what they were saying, but listening nun the less. He opened his eyes and there was a 'shh' somewhere in the room, and a figure bent over the bed.

"Hey there. You feel better?"

The voice was deep and calming, it reminded him of his father's own deep voice. The young man face was covered with a black mask, and his left eye was covered over, leaving only one grey eye visible, and the mans gray hair was messed, sticking up in impossible angels. He stared with wide and unblinking eyes at him, before moving to the other man in the room.

This man was familiar to Sasuke somehow, he didn't know why. He was really tall, with long light purple hair, and amber cat like eyes, a strong yet slim build, and a beautiful face, at least for a man. Yet this man, despite his feminism looks, couldn't be mistaken for women, and there was this strange air around him that demanded respect. Sasuke shivered a little and snuggled deeper into the soft covers of the bed, trying to get away from the two strange men.

…But there was something preventing him from doing so.

He turned his head back to look at his back, only to see two large crimson-feathered wings. Suddenly, everything came back to him, his mother and father's dead corpses, his brother's betrayal, and the pain…

He lowered him head, turning to face the man with amber eyes.

"How many?" His voice, despite being cracked from lack of water and all the screaming, sounded mature and strong. Too much so for a child.

"Everyone, you are the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke swallow. Everyone. That word seemed so big when it was said like that.

"I am King Satoshi, of the Demonic realm. I have a proposition for you, young Uchiha."

The man beside him moved to sit on the bed quietly wrapping his strong warm arms around him. Theses, Sasuke remembered_, are the arms I felt before I passed out_. He was brought from his thoughts when the man began to speak again.

"My mate is unfortunately barren, thus we are not able to have an heir, and I refuse to bed any else. I want you to be my heir, the heir to the thrown."

Sasuke stared with uninterested eyes; he didn't want to become a king. He wanted revenge, he want to make Itachi suffer, like he had suffered, like his family suffered.

"I will provide you with knowledge, and fighting skills. You will become more powerful than anyone in your family, even your brother."

That got Sasuke's attention. He raised his eyes to meet smoldering amber. "Okay." He whispered.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, his eyes were red.

Just like Itachi's.

†∞†∞†

**D.I.E: Grr, I don't like this chapter. Too much dialogue in my opinion, I hope I don't get bad reviews.**

**Naruto: Hey! How come I wasn't in this chapter!**

**D.I.E: Cause this is a Sasuke centered story. Don't worry; you'll be in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Really?**

**Sasuke: Yeah, and I get too…**

**D.I.E: DON'T TELL THEM!**


	2. Chapter 2

I have reviews! I have reviews! I feel so loved!

Kiyoko: I'm glad you liked it! And please, read away.

Rikouchan: Thank you very much! I love your stories by the way!

Kiia: Hahaha, I'm happy you think this is such a good story. The reason it seems like I hate my writing is because, as much as I hate to say, my ego can get inflated pretty fast, and I hate people that are like 'Oh I'm the best and blah blah and blah blah' and I know I can get like that. So, I bring myself down with a little flame once and a while to make sure I don't turn into a hypocritical bitch.

Cherry Daze: Thanks here's the update!

Trekiael: No, the king isn't Orochimaru, he's a pedophile, but I made him look a little like him because Orochimaru gives him an offer like that so I made my own OC Orochimaru that isn't a freaking child molester! And thank you for the pairing suggestions, I completely forgot Garra/Neji! I'm so ashamed! And I don't like to think as Lee ugly, just fashion challenged.

Mynameisnoneofyourconcern: I love your name, it's so cool! And you talk all mature and stuff too; I wish I could act my age too…

danna-chan: Sense you liked the first, here's they second one. Enjoy!

lo: Thanks for the advice, and I am going to make it my own story, but that would mean I would have to put a flashback in on Sasuke and the king's conversation. And I hate flashbacks, there so, so annoying!

dreamwave27: Ahh thanks, I happy you think they didn't talk too much! And I love the laugh, fufufu!

Jess Amine: Oh yeah! Sasu/Naru loving!

M.R.C.C.: Love the penname, here's the next chapter.

StormyMist: I have a beta now; so all mistakes will be fixed!

MikosWish: Hehehe. I know how it's cute how Sasuke picks on Naruto, and there will be some, but you'll just have to read to know.

merichuel: Thanks; I didn't think I was good at describing things, glad you liked.

Konoka: Don't shake Sasuke he was just traumatized! Anyway, here's the next chapter, so all you got to do it read to find out what Sasuke does. wink

Disclaimer: Must you rub it in my face? readers nod Fine! I don't own Naruto cause I'm to poor.

Chapter Warning(s): Shonen ai, character bashing, humor (can't be helped)

Pairings: **Main-** Sasuke/Naruto…**Side-** Kakashi/Iruka…Shino/Kiba…Garra/Lee…Neji/Shikamaru

I have a beta people! Yippy for betas. But this chapter has not been checked, any mistakes please forgive.

†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†

The sound of metal hitting metal rang out lightly in the large darkened room as the two masked and black clad figures strike and blocked the others attacks.

The smaller of the two beings blocked an attack then ducked under, hoping to knock the taller to the wooden floor, but his moved was anticipated and he found himself sprawled out on the floor with a sword pointed at his neck.

"Come on now Sasuke, I know your better than this." The masked man above him said, removing the weapon that was oh so dangerously close to his neck. Sasuke just glared at the older male and removed the mask, which was making his face sweat slightly from the lack of air.

Now at the ripe age of seventeen, he had lost all traces of baby fat leaving behind a smooth, flawless, and extremely attractive face. His cheek bones where high, giving him a aristocrat look, and deep onyx eyes where now more slanted, instead of the wide owlish look he had as a child, and he had grown his hair out so it feel down to his chin, the rest spiked in the back.

"Get off Kakashi, you cynical scarecrow demon." Was his response. The man above his laughed, but other wise complied with his demand and lifted himself up.

Kakashi waved his hand, and the room lighted up as the dimming torches burst afire, using his other to lift Sasuke up off the cold wooden ground. The light showed a large room similar to that of a human dojo, and the dozens of odd weapons covering the left wall.

Sasuke took the offered hand, standing up at a height of six feet, looking up at the slightly taller demon.

"I'd say we're done for the day. And now my young friend, what has got you so distracted lately hm?" Kakashi asked, moving to put away both his and Sasuke's swords on the weapon-covered fall to the left.

"I another nightmare."

Kakashi froze as he and Sasuke made there way out of the room, but quickly recovered giving a slight 'Ah'. Sasuke's nightmares were accruing more and more, causing Sasuke to lose much needed sleep. Best not to press anymore.

"So, your going to become King soon Sasuke! Bet your real excited about that." Kakashi said, quickly changing the subject.

"No, not really. I do not desire the companionship of a useless mate." Was the stony reply.

"Aw, come on, the last one wasn't…to bad." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Her hair was pink and her forehead was big enough to be my mirror."

"Your just way to picky. To weak, to ugly, etcetera. Why don't you want a mate so badly?"

"Having a mate means tieing yourself to another being, caring and loving them completely, that means having a weakness. And unless my mate is almost as strong as me, I refuse to have such weakness."

Kakashi stared sadly at the teenage boy, shaking his head. It was sad to say, that Sasuke's trust in other people had been nearly destroyed when his childhood had been. About to try and make the usually closed off and silent boy speak again, as it was rare that he even spoke sentences to anyone, even the King, but was interrupted by a servant demon.

"Master Uchiha-sama, the King-sama requests you in him study." The lower demon addressed, bowing to the upper demons as to not look them in the eye. Blushing when she noticed the eyes of the ever-handsome Sasuke Uchiha looking at her.

"Very well, tell him I will join him after I clean myself. You are dismissed." Sasuke said, walking past the blushing female without a second glance.

†∞†∞†

Sasuke opened the grand hard wood doors that lead into Satoshi's study, walking into the large extravagant room filled with rows upon rows of books, some written back from who knows when. He walked threw the bookcases to over to wear he knew the lavish furniture where his stepfather like to read.

When he reached there, he stumbled on the sight on Satoshi pinning his mate onto the couch his mouth attached to his mates pale neck, his mate arching and mewling at the ministrations. He rolled his eyes, why was it that even though Satoshi was six hundred and thirty one years, he still acted like a teenager in heat when near his mate, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

Satoshi's head shot up, grinning when he saw Sasuke and lifting a hand to wave at him to hide his embarrassment. His mate light pink eyes widened even more, his face flushing a dark tomato color, his dark green shoulder length hair falling out of the hair tie.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke asked, voice devoid of emotion.

"Not at all, in fact you came at a perfect timing. I need you to do something for me that I can't let others do." Satoshi said cheerfully, bushing a silky, lavender strand of hair out of his eyes, amber eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

"And why, may I ask, do you need my specific help for this mission?" Sasuke inquired, lifting an elegant brow.

"Actually, I need you and Kakashi for this." Satoshi said calmly, and then turning to his small mate, who sat quietly at the corner of the dark blue couch.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave little lovely, go to our bedroom." He said, taking hold of his mate's hand, lifting him up with ease. His mate nodded, pulling down the much larger demon to kiss him on the lips.

"I'll see you later then, brave king." The earth demon said with his soft feathery voice, and walked towards the door. "Bye to you too Sasuke."

"Rest well Hikaru."

"Why do I need Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked once Hikaru left the mini library.

"Cause I want you two to go together. Kakashi's supposed to be here right now, but you know him always late for everything." Sasuke nodded, agreeing with the elder demon.

"My mission?"

"Ah, yes. You know the human village founded not to far from here?" Sasuke nodded again, "Yes, well they have been complaining about missing children, and they suspect it is one of our demons. I want you and Kakashi to find out any clues on these demon, find out it they are ours or not. Got it?"

"Shouldn't be to hard." Sasuke said softly, turning to leave the room.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" Sasuke turned, "If you run into Kakashi, tell him that if he runs late for this mission, I'll take all his Make Out Paradise books and burn them will you?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded, leaving the room.

†∞†∞†

"Are we there yet?" Kakashi asked sighing loudly…AGAIN!

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly, choosing to ignore the scarecrow demon as they continued on their way to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Pathetic humans.

"Are we…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you'll never find a mate Hatake."

Kakashi wisely shut up the rest of the way.

†∞†∞†

When they reached they village minutes later, Kakashi suggested they split up, one of them going into the village to hear rumors among the village people, while the other searched the surrounding forest area for any forgotten clues.

And, must to his aggravation, Sasuke was stuck with the village after, once again, losing the argument for the forest.

_I bet he did this on purpose, he knows how much I despise theses weak creatures. _Sasuke thought venomously, walking through the human infested streets, carefully listening for and rumors of the kidnaps.

After about thirty minutes of walking in an aimless circle, he was fully ready to give up and join Kakashi in the woods. He had been hit on constantly by useless human females, who had noticed his dark seductive features and had tried in vain to gain his attention. Pfft, as if he would ever go so low as to bed a human. That's when he over heard the conversation of two middle aged human females.

"Did you hear? Fubushi-san got her daughter kidnapped by a demon yesterday night. Can you imagine what she must be going though, poor girl." One woman said.

"Yeah I heard, but you know what I think? I think it's that damned demon spawn that taints our village that's behind all this." The other women replied, a look of hatred covering her face.

"Shh! We're not allowed to speak of that remember. But…I wouldn't put it past that vile beast." The first women spat, her features also turning to distain.

A demon? Here? Interesting…I wonder where- 

But Sasuke was taken from his thoughts when a small body crashed into his, bouncing off him and onto the dirt road. Sasuke cursed himself for letting his guard down like that, stupid mistakes like that get you killed. He looked down at the worthless being that had dared run into him, dozens of insults on the tip on his tongue.

But when his ebony eyes crashed with sapphire blue, and any insult he was prepared to give died in the back of his throat.

This person, this boy, could not possible be a worthless ugly human, it was far too impossible. The child's face was still slightly plump with baby fat, giving him a more child like quality, and his skin was light tan, soft and silky looking to the touch, and even the three whisker like scars on each cheek matched perfectly on the boy lovely face. His body was tiny compared to his larger stronger one, probably around the age of fifteen, but he had to admit that the small contact left slight tremors coursing through him. The boy wore a loud orange jumpsuit, which, despite its hideousness, complement the child's sunny blood hair, which was in a permentent 'bed head' look.

But the one thing that registered his mind the fastest, was those deep blue eyes. They were so pure, so full of the innocence he had lost a long time ago, and just so _blue_. He felt like he could stare into those two voids called eyes forever, and what shocked him the most is that he found he wanted to. He was suddenly brought from his mussing when the object of his attention's eyes darkened slightly with fury.

"Hey bastard! Watch where you going!" The blond yelled at him.

Sasuke was taken back; no one had ever yelled at him, no one had the stupidity to do so. This boy-child was not apparently not afraid of him, meaning he was incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. And he couldn't help but notice how the boys voice had a nice ringing in his ears.

Naruto Uzumaki had been having a bad day today. When he had woken up this morning he had found that his milk, that he had just gotten the other week, had gone bad, so he was left without his favorite drink. And when he went out to do his daily training, half way through he had gotten pushed into a mud puddle, which was a mystery sense it was the middle of summer, though he had a pretty good idea how it got there. And when he went back to his one room apartment to change, he had found out that he left his keys inside and had locked himself out and had to climb through his window, getting bitten by a squirrel going up a tree.

In fact, the only good thing about today so far was when his old sensei and father figure Iruka had asked him to ramen for lunch, but his clock had broke he was running late. And now this ASSHOLE had gotten in his was and WOULD NOT STOP STARING AT HIM! It was pissing him off.

"Hey! Did you're here what said or are you just stupid!" Naruto yelled, get up and brushing the dirt off his cloths and looking at the guy again.

Well, he couldn't exactly deny the guy was attractive; in fact, he looked like he walked out of a girl's favorite wet dream. The guy was tall, he only just reached the guys neck, dark, but that seemed to make a strong seductive aura surround him, and handsome. Everything he wasn't. Damnit.

Sasuke looked down at the tiny boy that so bravely stood up against him, feeling desire build up in him.

Fuck, I cant be attracted to some pathetic, weak, worthless hu- 

Suddenly a sent filled his demonic nose, the strong sent of oranges, and sunshine, and…_Kitsune, this boy is a goddamn fox demon, so this is the 'vile beast' those foolish women spoke of_. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, although he knew that the boy probably didn't know he was a half demon, he knew that was better to mate with than a human.

"What is your name?" He found himself asking. He needed to know this beautiful boys name, he _needed_ to.

The boy's chest puffed out slightly in pride, the gesture made Sasuke almost want to smile in amusement.

Almost.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the strongest ninja there has ever been, so you watch out or I'll kick your ass bastard!" The boy, Naruto proclaimed loudly, making a few people cast annoyed looks at him. This did make Sasuke's mouth twitch into a small smirk.

"Dobe." It was very amusing to rile up the small blond fox. As expected, Naruto's cheeks went pink with anger and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Don't call me that you...you...you TEME!"

Sasuke couldn't help it; he let out a short chuckle (one that Naruto would never admit left shivers down his spine). It was final, this boy would be his mate, and he would become his and have his children. After all, with demons same sex relationships happened all the time, as it was possible for a male to get pregnant. Naruto was now his, forever and always.

He reached out and snatched Naruto's wrist, dragging him along a long the road, time to find Kakashi.

"Hey! What do you think your doing; this is considered kidnapping you know! I could have you arrested! Let me go damnit! Are you even lessening to me! LET ME GO TEME!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke stopped abruptly, turning around to face his soon to be mate, and leaned down to whisper seductively into his ear.

"I want you, Uzumaki Naruto. I get want I want, so your coming with me wither you like it or not. Not shut up dobe, you're making a scene." Sasuke said huskily, then licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

Naruto, now to shocked to do anything but comply, stared wide-eyed at Sasuke.

What did I get myself into! All I wanted was to get some ramen! 

†∞†∞†

Kakashi bent down, picking up a single black feather that lay innocently on the ground.

Shit, I got to tell Sasuke, Kakashi thought holding tightly onto the feather running as fast as he could to the village.

The feather belonged to non other than Itachi.

†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†

D.I.E: OMG! This chapter to for friggin EVER! Feel special people, I could have updated Monday!

Naruto: She's going snowboarding and she hasn't shut up about it.

Sasuke: Must…not…hurt…person…letting…me…molest…Naruto…

D.I.E: Thanks, I love you guys too. PLEASE REVIEW! I like this chapter better.


	3. Chapter 3

lo: Hahaha, I felt like I was added to a group when you said the first line. Happy you like, continue to review please!

Neome21: canis/bird? Never heard of it, but whatever you say, haha.

Redroseprincess678 Wait no longer! The update is here:bows:

LadyRed06 OMG! HAHAHA! I'm sorry, but that is hella funny. Hecksta original, if you review again, use that! It makes me giggle. Hehehe.

Aeroblast :starry eyes: You really think so! I thought that part was funny too. Thank you for adding this to your favorites!

Crimson mist: I'm glad you feel special, and here's the update.

Wrath-kun: Wait no longer, for the THIRD CHAPTER IS HERE!

Asuka Sagomi: Sexual frustration happened my friend, sexual frustration.

chimerical Very much so, hehehe.

Trekiael Yeah, I am, sorry. Maybe I could write a one-short in Garra's and Neji's honor, I'm sorry you don't like Lee, but I just like that pairing for some odd reason, once again I'm sorry I'm not going to have this story have a Garra/Neji one, please don't stop reviewing. Anyway, on other comments, possessive perverted dominate Sasuke and fighting-to-be-seme-but-failing-badly submissive Naruto is how I like them too, and I'm only putting two OC's that I will put any personality to my story, and that's the king and his mate, hope your cool with that. Review again soon!

Ryu-Ruyi Here's the next update.

Back of Beyond Brilliant? Hehehe, that's a funny word. Here's the next update, and be sure to review again soon!

Shadow Kitsune67 I agree, yippy for DMG (demon male pregnancy) X3

Rikouchan Well, I sure don't pity Naruto. Other wise I wouldn't do such things to him. Kukuku.

lunabasketcase Yes, Naruto is oh so very molestable. And Sasuke just loves to take advantage of that doesn't he? Hehehe. Peace out. :does hippy sigh: Yay for hippies.

And thank you to anyone else who reviewed I love you all. If any one was sad they didn't get there name up here, I only get the first fifteen, so review quick if yeah want to get up here kay? ;3

Oh, and my beta I think is sick sense she didn't come to school today, so this chapter has not been edited. I will try my best to correct as many mistakes as I can.

Disclaimer: God damit! Why don't you go make fun of some other poor soul:tear: No I don't own Naruto, now leave me to wallow in self-pity.

Chapter Warning(s): Molesting, humor, and kidnapping galore.

Pairings: **Main-** Sasuke/Naruto…**Side-** Kakashi/Iruka…Garra/Lee…Shino/Kiba

On with the show then…

†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†

Kakashi quickly maneuvered through the crowd of humans, trying to sniff out where Sasuke was located, as he was at the moment not able to jump from the rooftops. The humans warriors, or what this village called 'ninja's' were crawling all over the roofs, probably trying to make sure the kidnappers weren't moving along the roofs.

_It looks like I'm going nowhere fast_, Kakashi thought, _I wonder if they have any Make Out-_

He was brought from his thought when rounding a corner, still fallowing Sasuke's scent, and he had stumbled on what had to be the most beautiful creature on this Earth.

"Well, hel-_lo_, what do we have here, hm?" Kakashi asked himself, lips curling up under his mask into a gleeful, and perverted, smirk. His visible grey eye curving into a slight half moon and twinkling with mischief, as he not so discreetly undressed the man standing by, what looked like a ramen stand, with his eye.

The man was of average height, probably reaching just under his chin, and his skin was darkly tanned, and was probably only around the age of twenty-six or so. His chocolate brown hair was neatly pulled up in a hair tie, which Kakashi suddenly desired to pull it out and run his slender figures through those silky looking locks, so only the short strands escaped and feel over onto his headband, but not quite reaching his face.

The mans face had, you could say, more of a motherly look to it than that of a father's, and was for some reason etched with worry and he keep looking around the area, as if looking for something. His form, much to Kakashi's displeasure, was covered with a baggy uniform of some kind, leaving much Kakashi to his overactive imagination.

_I guess I'll just have to find out what's under those ugly cloths, now wont I_, Kakashi thought. A demented sort of giggle

escaping his lip, causing many people near by to cast him odd looks.

Ignoring the other humans, he walked the short distance to the exotic looking human male, deciding that Sasuke could wait for just a tiny bit longer. When he reached his desired destination next to the brown hair beauty, he taped on the man's shoulders affectingly getting his attention.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you and your radiant sexiness from over there. Would you honor me with your name, lovely one?" Kakashi asked, grabbing one of the soft tan hands in his larger paler one. Raising it to his cloth-covered lips he placed a chaste kiss to the back, enjoying the dark flush that ran down the man's face and neck. _I wonder just how far that flush travels_, Kakashi thought barely suppressing his amusement of the situation, and leaned closer to the smaller male.

When Iruka Umino had woken up that morning, he had expected it to be like any other day of the week. Wake up; get ready, go to his job as a teacher at the genin training school, meet up with Naruto for there traditional meeting at the old ramen stand for lunch, go back to the school and teach until three o' clock, grade papers, and then check the mission assignments that were turned in that say. When all that was said and done, he would go back to him apartment and take a long relaxing hot bath.

His well organized plan of the week had gone a little off when Naruto had refused to show up at the time he normally did, and Iruka was worried that something had happened to the little bundle of energy he had come to see as family. Now, a strange man in a mask had just popped out of nowhere, and started, dare he say it, flirting with him. Now, Iruka was not uneducated with the sense on physical attraction, he just had never acted on it because he had always been too busy to start any relationship. He knew the man in front of his was very attractive, but he had never before been attracted to another male, and thought of himself as a straight man.

He felt himself blushing when the man had so bluntly expressed his attraction towards, something he wasn't used to and it made his face heat up, and the taller, strange, gray hair male asked for his name. Iruka quickly took a few breaths, willing his blush to go away and glare at the other man.

"My name is Umino Iruka, sir, now would you please stop invading my person space, or I'll be forced to remove you myself." Iruka said politely as he could. The man merely gave a small laugh, which Iruka would never admit gave him goose bumps, and sneakily snaked his arm around his waist, pulling Iruka against him and resting his hand dangerously low on his hip.

Kakashi had not been surprised by the answer of the man who he now new the name of. Iruka looked like the type of guy that was very organized and well polite, and so he was pleased to see that there was barely noticeable stubbornness and a temper. _Oh it will be so much fun the tease him_, Kakashi thought with glee, laughing and pulling the gorgeous human against him purposely letting his hand get a little to friendly.

This human is truly magnificent. Kakashi was suddenly over come with dread; he and Sasuke were only here for today, which would mean that he would have to leave this heavenly creature. _No, I'll just have to take him with me, I'm sure Sasuke will let me. All it'll take is some time for Iru-chan to get used to the idea of being my mate, after all, with my charm, intelligence, and down right sexiness, he'll be in love with me in no time. Then we'll have a dozen children and have hot passionate love making every night!_ Kakashi thought, a little drool coming from his mouth, which no one saw thanks to his mask.

Iruka stared strangely at the perverted man holding him with an iron grip. _This guy is weird_, Iruka thought, trying (key word trying) to wiggle his way out of the man's arm with no progress. _Damnit, why is it people are only staring! Can't you see I need help!_

Kakashi snapped out of his daze of him and his lovely Dolphin-chan on his large bed, feeling Iruka trying to escape. Looking down at his eye curved up once more as his lips formed what looked like a grin, as one could not really tell from his mask.

"Well Iru-chan, my name is Hatake Kakashi, but you may call me Koi!" Kakashi said, leaning down to rub his clothe covered nose against Iruka's.

"Are you crazy!" Iruka yelled, pulling his head back as far as he could to escape Kakashi's, his hand trying to reach towards his steaming ramen.

"Only for you Iru-chan" Kakashi nearly sang.

"Don't call me that! Let me go!" Iruka said through clenched teeth.

Kakashi merely ignored him in favor of rising his is arm to point at the sky.

"Come Dolphin-chan! Let us leave this place and make passionate love under the stars!" Kakashi yelled as his hand slowly reached down to grasp Iruka's plump looking behind.

Before he could do so however, scalding hot water and noodles were pored on top of his head. Letting out a surprised yelp, he let go of his future mate, plopping to the ground and trying to shake off the hot noodles and water from his hair and shoulders. Then the hard bowl that was holding the ramen was slammed onto his head.

"Ow. Iru-chan that hurt, Kiss it better, please, kiss it better." Kakashi asked, his visible grey eye widened to an 'I'm a kicked puppy, take me home and love me' look.

"Are you insane! I don't even know you, you pervert! I should report you for harassment!" Iruka yelled, now free and face slightly red from anger.

"I can't leave you alone for a few hours Kakashi can I, you're already making a seen." A voice said from behind Iruka.

Iruka looked back at the tall dark hair teen that had spoken to the pervert, noting that many of the female population passing by eyeing the boy like a piece of meat. How was it that he had just been molested in public, and yet not one person seemed to want to help; sure there were many disgusted glances shot there way, homosexuality was not a big favorite in Konoha, damn these close minded fools.

Taking in the boy's looks, Iruka spotted a spike of unmistakable blond hair. Naruto!

"Naruto?"

Naruto, who was tucked away behind Sasuke's back, lifted up to his tiptoes, his nose barely making it over Sasuke's shoulder, to get a look at who called his name. Spotting his old sensei he jump up, finally! Someone was going to save him from this pervert-teme!

"Iruka-sensei! Help, this guy is a-" Naruto was cut off when he was jerked back against a muscled chest when he had tried to make his escape over to Iruka.

"Stay put dobe." Sasuke said icily. Sending the famous Uchiha death glare at Kakashi and the people pass, making them quickly turn their heads and walk briskly away.

"Let me go you weirdo!" Naruto yelled. Struggling against the arm that had wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him up against the pervert's chest. Damn this man, damn his to hell! Why wouldn't he let him go! Sure he knew he was some hot stuff, but this dude was fucking KIDNAPPING HIM!

Kakashi picked himself of the ground, and eyed the young blond his usually stodic students arms. Well, now isn't that very interesting, looks like they had both found mates on this little mission, he'd have to tease Sasuke about that latter, oh what fun that will be! He couldn't wait! Suddenly, memories of the ebony feather entered his distracted mind. Upon meeting Iruka he had forgetting about Itachi! They had to leave. Now.

"Sasuke, we have to leave." Kakashi said in a hushed voice. "I'll explain on our way back. We just have to leave, and now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in Kakashi. If anyone knew Kakashi, as in really knew him which many people didn't, you would know that he was only serious in matters of life and death, training, and his loved ones. Nodding his head he turned his head down at his future mate, his eyes going from pools of cool black to hypnotizing crimson. It would be best if he set his mate-to-be asleep for a few days, as he new he was more or less to make a large seen upon leaving. The blond in his arms almost instantly feel unconscious once their eyes had met, setting all his weight on Sasuke.

"Naruto! What did you do to him?" The brown hair male gasped in shock, reaching his arm out to grab hold of the young child, which Sasuke did not allow him too.

"Might want to do the same to your mate as well, Kakashi." Sasuke advised.

Kakashi nodded, his hand going to the headband covering his right eye. "This wont hurt a bit, love."

The glowing crimson black eye was last thing Iruka Umino saw before his world went black, as he and Uzumaki Naruto were kidnapped from Konoha unnoticed.

†∞†∞†

Kakashi and Sasuke decided to make camp three days later, there mates still under the Sharingun's spell, they had built a fire and made makeshift beds for their mates, as the two would wake in the morning. They didn't need a bed as they usually sleep in the tress, away from the ground and the threat of predators, but keep close eyes on their chosen ones.

Sasuke eyed the boy he had taken; hardly believing he had done what he had did a few days ago. He had always thought of being mated as something to drag you down, keep you week and occupied. Yet he could not find it in himself to leave this boy behind. Strange. Much to his distaste, Kakashi's grey had started to curve into its usual half moon and started to twinkle a bit.

"Well, oh asexual one, what happened to 'a mate is useless' hm?" Kakashi teased.

Sasuke glared, but knew it would be of no use against the ginning scarecrow, Kakashi had seemed to put up a 'glare deflector' in his years of life. That or he had just gotten used to all of the glares that where directed his way over the decades. Oh well, might as well tell him now while his Naruto was asleep.

"I don't know really. For some reason though I just can't the thought of not being able to live without Naruto." Sasuke said looking down at he slumbering fox. Gods he was beautiful when he slept, the light of the flame setting an almost heavenly glow upon the boy tan whiskered face.

"Sounds like someone is in love!" Kakashi said happily.

"What about you and that human Kakashi, never thought you would go for something so weak." Sasuke said, quickly changing the subject.

A dreamy look fell on Kakashi face. "Ah, Iruka had stolen my heart at first glance, his beauty and purity simply calling out for me to ravish him on the spot."

"Pervert."

"You too."

The both feel into a comfortable silence. Kakashi, besides the king, was the only on he could start to relax around, not counting Naruto, let him see a weak spot through his mental walls, and trust without worry of deception.

"I know you know who was behind the kidnappings Kakashi. Stop stalling and tell me." Sasuke said, still gazing at his sleeping blonde.

Kakashi looked hesitant, as if conflicting weather or not he should tell Sasuke who was behind the kidnaps of the children in Konoha. Then, reaching into his coat, he took out a large glossy black feather from its place inside his coat, and handed it to Sasuke slowly. Sasuke held the ebony feather in his hand, eyes going uncharacteristically large.

"Itachi."

"Yes, it appears he's come out hiding. I have a feeling he _wanted_ us to find that feather, he does have the habit of liking to show off his work." Kakashi said emotionlessly, no longer looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, blood rushing and heart beating so hard he felt like it would burst through his chest. It had to be now; he was stronger than ever now. Letting go of the black feather, he let it fall innocently into the fire. The feather burned, making the fire black for moment or two.

He _was_ going to kill Itachi, no matter what.

†∞†∞†

The next morning, Naruto was awoken to a rude shove to the shoulder. Rolling over he batted at the hand that was shaking him and burring his face into the cloth pillow. (Which was made out of Sasuke coat.)

"Five more minutes Iruka-sensei." Naruto mumbled, his voice heavy from sleep.

Sasuke sighed, he had no time for this, his Naruto needed to wake up now, but he was being too stubborn. He felt a stab of jealousy as the elder man Kakashi had brought along name fell from his mate soft looking lips. Well, if he was going to wake up with that method, there are always other ways; all he needed to do was move his hand down south…

_No! I will not be a pervert like Kakashi-sensei!_ Sasuke thought. But it was a very tempting thought, _very_ tempting.

But Sasuke didn't have to wake Naruto up, as a scream was heard from the other side of the camp, fallowed by a 'smack' and 'thump' sound of someone being hit and falling to the ground. Naruto had successfully woken up, jerking upward into a sitting potion, and they both looked at Kakashi and Iruka.

Iruka's face was bright red, and he had scooted back towards a tree, a hand clenched to the open shirt, that Sasuke noted had not been open before, and Kakashi was sitting on the ground his a hand rubbing where Sasuke could only guess Iruka had hit him. Pervert.

"Hey you pervert! Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yell and made a jump over the dead fire at Kakashi, who quickly avoided the attack.

"I can't help it, he's just so molestable!" Kakashi said, laughing and eyeing Iruka with lust, leaning towards him slightly and winking.

Iruka shivered, blushing like a tomato, and glared hard at Kakashi as if that would make the man spontaneously burst into flames and ashes.

"Come near me again and I'll cut off what you seem to be controlled by every second." Iruka threatened, and Kakashi only laughed again, if not a bit nervously this time.

Naruto huffed, fed up with the whole situation, and jumped up onto his feet facing Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger at him. A glare and a scowl placed on his child like features, in what Sasuke guessed was supposed to be in an intimidating way. Which, in Sasuke's opinion, only made him look more adorable, lets not forget completely molestable.

"Why are we here? What do you want? And more importantly, _who_ the _fuck_ are you!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and snickered. "You didn't even tell him your name? Someone was in a hurry."

Sasuke promptly ignored Kakashi and his teasing. How could he be so stupid as to forget to tell the blond half-demon his name, how completely embarrassing.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and that's Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke said stiffly, pointing to Kakashi as he said his name, who was still silently laughing at his discomfort. Damn that man.

"Well then, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-hentai, I demand you let me and Iruka go this instant! Or I'll be forced to kick both of your asses to hell and back!" Naruto said, crossing his arms over his orange clad chest, his attitude brimming with self-confidence. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and let a rare smirk fall on his lips, Naruto absentmindedly gulped at the action, and not in fear_. Damnit, Naruto, your not gay! This Sasuke-teme is not attractive in anyway, not even with his seductive smirk and…Stop it!_

"You, beat me? Don't make me laugh dobe, you hardly look fit enough to beat a child. Scratch that, you _are_ a child." Sasuke teased, hoping to rile the small blond up. He was not displeased.

"Stop calling me that you teme! I could take you any day, anywhere!" Naruto yelled back. This guy was so frustrating!

Kakashi decided to cut into the fight then, not matter how amusing this was to both himself and Sasuke, they had to get going now.

"We should get going Sasuke, we have to get back to the castle before tomorrow night." Kakashi suggested helpfully. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you two can leave, and me and Iruka-sensei can go back to Konoha." He said, walking over to Iruka, who had buttoned back up his shirt, and grabbed his hand and started to walk in the opposite direction. Sasuke growled in frustration, and appeared in from of then and grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Don't you get it dobe, you're not-"

"Sasuke." Kakashi said quietly.

"What!" He barked back.

"There's a demonic energy near by, do you recognize it?"

Sasuke stopped moving and let his senses make out the area and its living things, coming upon one his eyes widened, it was HIM. This was not good; they had to get out of here fast.

"He's still a few miles away, if we mask ourselves we could avoid any conflict. Now I know how much you want to fight him, but don't let your rage blind your mind Sasuke, remember, think before you act. If you fight you'll be putting both my Iruka and your Naruto in danger." Kakashi rationalized desperately.

"He already knows we're here. But we should try to put as much distance between us as possible." Sasuke said. "Grab your mate and let's go."

"What's going on?" Iruka demanded, stepping forward.

"I'll explain later love, but we have to go." Kakashi said, and grabbed Iruka and throwing him over his shoulder, not resisting the chance to get in a good grope to Iruka's backside, which caused his a sharp smack to the head. Iruka struggled, yelled kicked and hit, but Kakashi had already started to jump and run through out the trees and forest floor.

Sasuke did the same, lifting up a kicking and screaming blond into his arms bridal style, although he resisted the urge to fondle Naruto's body, with extreme difficulty though. Sasuke could barely understand how a boy he had only met days ago, could make him lose the control he had work at so hard at over the year so easily, and just with his scent.

"TEME! LET ME DOWN NOW! STOP IGNORING ME YOU FUCKER! LET ME GO! Wahhh!" Naruto yelled, bashing his fists against Sasuke rock hard chest. _Its very muscled, but not overly so, and its very soft and warm and…damnit Naruto your doing it again._

Suddenly there was a small, almost unnoticeable, cracking sound coming out near Naruto's ear. Opening in his eyes he looked up at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed in concentration, and he heard another sound, the undeniable sound of cloths being ripped, when suddenly, two large crimson-feathered wings exploded from Sasuke's back. Naruto's eyes widened with realization.

"You're a demon. A Fallen…" Naruto gasped in astonishment. He was told through fairy tales that those types of demon were all extinct. He couldn't remember how, but their race had just disappeared.

Holy shit! He had been kidnapped by a FALLEN! Fuck!

Sasuke ignored the look of amazement upon Naruto's face, and let the feeling of his wings moving flow back into him mind and get used to the abnormal plus running from them to his head. Instantly, as soon as he composed himself, the gigantic crimson wings began to flap, making huge gusts of wind move the grass and other vegetation, and slowly lifted them off the ground. Leaning forward slightly, he speed off in the direction of the hidden demonic castle, desire spreading through him as his Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, burring his face in his chest.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been closely watching them, expertly hiding itself, and as they left its face twisted into a

demented, sadistic grin, its sharp teeth exposed.

Let the hunt begin.

†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†

D.I.E: Oh my god! It's finally done:does happy dace:

Naruto: Hey…how come your making this funny, not fun for me but for them, when this is supposed to be angst!

D.I.E: Because I'm slowly drawing the story out. Besides, angst all the time is boring! I hate most fanfics that are just 'uh death' 'uh blood' 'uh cutting' 'uh rape' all the freaking time! I mean come on, get a life!

Naruto: Okay…

Sasuke: When do I get Naruto in my bed?

D.I.E: I'm not telling! And too anyone who cares, it takes like a week to get from the D/C (demonic castle) to the H/R (human realm) portal. And the hypnotizing sleep thing Sasuke and Kakashi use works for a day on demons, and about three with humans. And I'm willing to put up a demon explainer on the next chapter for anyone who wants to know the powers and other stuff of the demons, and new demons of each chapter, but you all have to vote.

Sasuke: Are you done yet?

D.I.E: Yes, now-

Naruto: CAN I SAY IT!

D.I.E: Okay :

Naruto:goes into cute, molestable chibi form: Please review, please!

Sasuke:kidnaps Naruto…AGAIN:


End file.
